The Offer
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: The Big Hero 6 has become quite popular in San Fransokyo. They go to hang out at Cass' Bakery like they usually do, but are suddenly asked by a random stranger in a "Offer". One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't usually do one-shots. So this is the first one-shot I'm doing. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Avengers or Big Hero 6! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

><p>The Big Hero six; Hiro Hamada, Baymax Go-Go Tamago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and of course Fred. They had just returned to Hiro's garage lab from a long day of crime fighting. They were tired, but felt good and excited as usual.<p>

"Man, today was awesome!" Fred jumped in excitement.

"Just like yesterday." Go-Go smirked and shrugged.

"Na-uh man it was WAY better than yesterday!"

"If you say so."

"Well at least safety procedures went well today." Wasabi said. "No one got hurt, everyone stayed in the safe areas…"

"…A few bystanders almost get killed…" Go-Go continued his list.

"Hey! That was only ONE time!" Wasabi retorted.

"Whatever you say."

"I have scanned all of you and detect no serious injuries. "However your heart rates are at an increasing beating rate. Diagnostics; Adrenaline."

"That's the point, Baymax." Go-Go giggled. "When you're on daredevil scenarios you get all excited."

"I understand. I was merely just informing everyone." He simply said. Go-Go just giggled.

"Thanks Baymax." She smirked. They all started taking off their gear.

"Wow Hiro, I know I've said it many times, but you and Baymax are always REALLY Awesome!" Honey giddied at Hiro. Hiro felt a little embarrassed, but happy.

"Uh, Thanks Honey." He meekly smirked.

"OOOH! I love it when you call me that! I don't know why! I just do!" She giddied with excitement.

"I detect slight abnormality changes in your hormone systems." Baymax said to Honey Lemon. Honey immediately blushed bright red.

"Baymax! Blurt that out!" She frantically said. Everyone laughed hysterically. Hiro was left confused, while Honey felt embarrassed.

* * *

><p>They all walked along the sidewalk down to Hiro's home and also Cass' Bakery. It basically became a tradition for them. Go to college, save the day, and go eat at Cass' Bakery. They never get tired of their tradition at all. Well they do get tired, but that's from all the hard work. But they know it's worth it. They reach the bakery and head inside.<p>

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro called as he and his friends entered the store.

"Hey Hiro! Hey guys!" Cass came to counter. "How's my little college man?" She cooed.

"Doing great, Aunt Cass." He smiled.

"So, here for late night feast?" Cass smirked at Hiro's friends.

"You got it." Fred answered with two thumbs up. Cass laughed.

"Coming right up." She giggled.

"Alright guys, lets get ourselves some seats." Wasabi said.

"Oh! That reminds me. Hiro!" Cass called.

"Yes, Aunt Cass?" Hiro turned to see his aunt.

"There's someone here to see you and your friends." She said.

"Really? Who?" Hiro raised an eyebrow. Even his friends were confused too.

"I don't know. But he's sitting right over there." Cass pointed to the dark corner. They all looked and saw a silhouetted figure sitting at a coffee table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He sipped it and placed it back down on the wooden design.

"I have scanned the man in question." Baymax said. "He doesn't appear to be dangerous."

"Yeah, but appearances can be deceiving." Hiro said in a low voice.

"Yeah." Go-Go agreed.

"Maybe it's agent of some secret organization." Fred dramatically said. "Maybe a organization for good or a terrorist organization for evil."

"Or maybe he's a drug dealer." Go-Go said.

"Negative. I have scanned him. He is not carrying any form of drug." Baymax explained and assured.

"Still he does look shady." Wasabi said.

"What do you think, Hiro?" Honey asked. "Should we?" Hiro though about it for a moment.

"Let's see what he wants." He decided. The group went over to the coffee table where the silhouetted figure sat at. When they got closer, they managed to get a good look at his figure. He was an African-American man. Bald with an eye patch covering his right eye. And a mustache and goatee.

"Hiro Hamada?" He spoke up.

"Uh, Yes?" He answered.

"And I presume that your robot friend is Baymax." He continued.

"Correct. I am Baymax. A personal health care companion." Baymax explained.

"I've noticed." The strange man smirked.

"Um, who are you and why did you want to meet with us?" Hiro asked.

"You're the Big Hero 6, aren't you?" He simply asked.

"What the-!?" Hiro flinched in panic. So did his friends they look behind to see if Cass heard any of that. Luckily she was too busy in the kitchen to hear. "How did-!?" He almost shout before taking a seat at the coffee table to keep his voice down. "How do you know who we are?" He whispered.

"I have connections." He smirked. "For example." He showed them an iPhone with a video recording of them in action.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked. "And what do you want?"

"Nick Fury." He simply answered. "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Shield?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"What's Shield?" Honey asked.

"It's a piece of personal armor meant to block attacks." Fred scoffed.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Wasabi said.

"Yeah, I think it's the name of his organization." Go-Go said.

"Affirmative." Baymax said. "I scanned his ID card and have confirmed that the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. does in fact exist."

"Yes indeed." Nick chuckled. "It stands for Strategic Hazard Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. Hence the name S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh I get it now." Wasabi said.

"Totally wicked, dude." Fred smiled in excitement.

"Well then, Mr. Fury." Hiro began. "What exactly do you want from us?"

"It's not what I want." Nick said leaning in closer. "I'm here to offer you a proposition."

"What proposition?" Hiro asked.

"It's called the Avengers Alliance initiative." Nick simply answered. "It's vast group of superhero teams all coming together to protect the world from any threat." He then explained. "I'm offering your team to join us."

"Dude! No way! That sounds awesome!" Fred smiled excitingly.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Hiro stopped everyone. "You want me and my team to join this Avengers thing?"

Under your own choice." He answered.

"I don't know." Hiro thought about it. "What do you think guys think?"

"Dude we should TOTALLY go for it man!" Fred encouraged.

"I think it'll be great." Go-Go said.

"Well as long as it's not TOO dangerous, I think I'm in." Wasabi said.

"I like to go if you want to, Hiro." Honey said with sincere eyes. Hiro smiled at them. Then he turned to Baymax.

"What do you think, bud?"

"I am your personal health care companion." Baymax answered. "If you wish to enroll, I shall be with you every step of the way."

"And so will I." Honey smiled.

"All of us will." Wasabi nodded.

"Well, son. What do say?" Nick asked. "It's your choice and it's entirely up to you." Hiro thought about it for a while with a determined look. Then he looked up at Nick Fury, with the same determined look on his face.

"We except." He smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! I think I did and ok job on this, but I want you people to be the judge of it. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)<strong>


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION!

*******THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!********

Hello my faithful readers. I know manny of you loved my Avengers and Big Hero 6 crossover. I know many of you want more. But to be honest, that was it. I only came up with that one-shot after I saw the movie. I wanted to come up with more but nothing. Who knows maybe I'll make a remake and expanded it. But until then, my mind is completely blank.

That being said, I'm giving this story away for adoption. If anyone would like to take up this story and continue on it, you are welcome to do so. It doesn't matter how many of you adopt it, change it, or make your own version of it, just remember to have fun. :)

Thank you all so much! :)


End file.
